


Friction

by Rinkydink



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Crush at First Sight, Drinking, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Triangles, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkydink/pseuds/Rinkydink
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann has fallen hard for Erin Gilbert.Her feelings don’t *seem* to be reciprocated so she visits a ‘ghost’ from her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been playing about with different themes and I wanted to write something with a little lovelorn angst (and smut!).
> 
> This was going to be a oneshot centered around a particular encounter, but Holtzbert has emerged so I've added another chapter

“I think you’re barking up the wrong tree Holtz” said Abby with concern in her eyes as she watched her friend look on longingly at the newly flamed haired physicist getting in the next round of drinks.

“What?” replied Holtzmann distractedly, her eyes completely focused on the bar. 

“Baby, I think what Abby is trying to say is as cute as you are, the only tree Erin wants to climb is a Kevin shaped one.” added Patty draining her beer and putting a sympathetic arm around her blonde colleague’s shoulder. 

“Sure. Trees- wrong- Kevin. Got it” repeated Holtzmann suddenly rising from her seat “Excuse me ladies, I think my assistance is required ”

They watched as she swaggered over to the bar and leaned against it casually, flashing a wide dimpled smile before whispering something that made Erin rock her head back with laughter. 

“Well I think our message got through to her” said Abby flatly.

A few minutes later Erin and Holtzmann returned to the table armed with 8 liquor shots dotted around a tray.

“Ladies, I’d like to introduce you to the Red Headed Leg Spreader and the Mad Scientist” said Erin giggling as she placed the tray down carefully on the table and performed a little curtsey. 

“Why thank you Doctor Drunk!” laughed Patty.

After swiftly downing her two shots, Erin put her arm around a bemused Holtzmann.

“Hey Holtzy”

“Hey Erin” 

She clumsily grabbed at Holtzmann’s yellow glasses, taking them off and putting them on herself. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re beautiful” blurted the engineer.

Erin tapped the end of Holtzmann’s nose “I think you are”

“Well, okay-” interrupted Abby pulling Erin down beside her “Here’s to us! The beautiful Ghostbusters!”

They all raised their glasses in salute. 

Patty rose from the table and gestured to Erin to take her hand. “Come on baby we’re getting you another drink. 

“Mmm what shall we get?” said Erin enthusiastically, grabbing her friend’s hand.

“Well I’m thinking a double water, with a splash of water and maybe a shot of water on the side” Patty chuckled. 

Abby shook her head as she watched them stagger away. “Erin’s never been able to handle drink. A thimble of liquor and she’s anyone’s!”

Holtzmann’s eyes widened

“Easy tiger”Abby gently chided.

When Patty and Erin returned they had another round of beers (plus some water for Erin) and the table once more fell into a rabble of laughter and chatter. Patty and Abby started a heated discussion about ‘Ferris Bueller’s Day Off” whilst Erin and Holtz drifted into a conversation about sustainable nuclear fusion. 

As Holtzmann went into a long ramble about superheated plasma gas, Erin lifted the pendant the engineer always wore round her neck 

“why screw u?”

“Well Gilbert, I know you’ll find it hard to believe but I wasn’t always the super cool hot chick you see before you today”

“No I can believe that actually” Erin deadpanned.

Holtzmann playfully punched her in the arm before continuing. “A…friend gave it to me, years ago. I was having a little confidence crisis shall we say. Paying far too much attention to what people thought of me. The pendant was to remind me that I, Jillian Holtzmann should not give a flying fuck about anyone who has any issues with me or how I like to do things.”

“That’s cool, I like that” nodded Erin. “You know I probably shouldn’t admit it, but I didn’t notice the screw at first and thought the U stood for unique.” she laughed

“Ah! Well that’s usually how people describe me when they’re trying to be diplomatic”

“You are though”

“What?”

“Unique”

The two colleagues shared a look for a moment and Holtzmann felt a little flutter of excitement in her stomach. 

“So, uh, I was wondering” Holtz stuttered “Or rather I was hoping, that you might like to grab a bite to eat, or a drink or… maybe go see a film?”

Erin smiled “Holtz, I-” 

The bar door opened and Erin caught sight of the tall, handsome man that had just entered “oh my God David!” she gushed as she ran towards him.

“Erin! I saw you on the news, how are you?” he yelled.

Holtzmann watched as Erin hugged him, a tight fixed grin on her face betraying her emotions inside.

“Who’s the hottie Abby?” asked Patty looking him up and down approvingly.

“Dr David Lewis. Erin dated him for a few months, years ago” Abby replied “Personally, I always thought he was a bit of a douchebag” she added quietly.

Holtzmann slipped away to the bathroom unnoticed. She pulled out her phone and re-read the text message she had received (and ignored) earlier that day. _Erin wasn’t the only one with ‘ghosts’ in her past _…__

When she returned, David and his friends were squeezed round their table and Erin was trying to persuade Abby and Patty to come to a club with them. Holtzmann grabbed her jacket unnoticed by her fellow Ghostbusters and slipped quietly out the door.

“Oh you’re such a stick in the mud these days Abby” Erin whined.

“Patty , you like to party, you’ll come?” asked Erin hopefully

“Nu-uh, not tonight baby. Patty needs her beauty sleep. I don’t look this good by accident”.

“Where’s Holtz?” said Erin suddenly as she cast her eyes frantically over the room looking for the blonde scientist.

One of the women in David’s group piped up “Does she wear yellow glasses? Uh…she just left”

Erin ran outside and scanned the street for any sign of her colleague.

“Holtz?… Holtzmann?” 

 

Holtzmann walked at pace, hands stuffed in the pockets of her leather jacket, head down hunched against the chill wind that was helping to clear her head…

It had been two years since she last stood outside this upper west side apartment block and she hesitated slightly before entering the double glass doors. _This is a really bad idea _…__

She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse apartment. She’d made this ride countless times before but the old feeling of anticipation had been replaced by something else. This didn’t feel exciting or risky… it just felt inevitable.

As the elevator ascended she had fragmented flashbacks of impatient firm hands pulling at her hair, a hand grabbing between her legs, a forceful tongue entering her mouth, a voice whispering in her ear “I want you”. 

 

Dr Rebecca Gorin opened the door, dressed in a black silk robe, a large glass of Merlot in her hand. Her hair was pinned up as usual, in a dishevelled but stylish pile. 

Holtzmann made a half hearted salute towards her and attempted a smile before she entered the apartment.

“I was surprised you replied to my text Jillian. To be truthful, it was impulsive of me. You see I saw you on the news and I thought- well it doesn’t matter.”

They stood in silence for a minute.

“I don’t really want to talk Rebecca” said Holtzmann her eyes cast downwards.

Dr Gorin appraised the smaller woman for a moment and noted her vulnerability.

“Agreed” she replied decisively, quickly draining her wine glass and placing it on the table. She walked towards her bedroom, stopping at the doorway momentarily to let her robe fall on to the floor behind her.

Holtzmann gazed at the tall slender body that belied the woman’s age and followed her inside.

She kicked off her boots with a thud and started to unbutton her blouse as Rebecca sat on the edge of the bed watching her intently as she stripped away the rest of her clothes. She walked slowly over to her mentor, who at once pulled her on top of her as they fell on to the white sheets.

Holtzmann ran her tongue slowly up the older woman’s neck, before their lips met tentatively as if they needed a moment to gently reacquaint and find that familiar feeling once more.

Holtzmann pulled away, her blue eyes searching her former lovers face “I-shouldn’t have come…this is a mistake”.

Rebecca smiled softly and ran her fingers through Holtz’s hair “I know what this means Jillian and I also know… what it doesn’t mean”.

“It’s just that-”

Holtzmann’s protest was silenced as Rebecca pulled her forcefully towards her; now their kiss was frantic, tongues entwining hungrily, familiar desire awakened once more. Holtzmann’s thigh slid in between Rebecca’s, thrusting against her, feeling the pool of wetness forming against her skin as her mentor arched up and started to grind hard against her. As Rebecca’s whimpers began to evolve into deep moans, Holtzmann enveloped her mouth tightly around her nipple, sucking hard, her warm tongue flicking out as she grazed the tip

“Fuck me Jillian” Rebecca pleaded

The blonde engineer quickly re-positioned herself and gently teased the older woman’s swollen clit with her finger, using light circular motions that left Dr Gorin squirming helplessly beneath her. She slowly dipped the tip of her finger into her entrance, then withdrew it again and tormented her by delicately stroking her labia.

“Please…” Rebecca groaned

Holtzmann thrust two fingers inside, easily sliding through the slickness as her hand picked up a fast relentless rhythm. She smiled with satisfaction as she watched the world renowned Nuclear Physicist thrashing underneath her - completely undone. 

_Dr Rebecca Gorin, a regular attender of New York’s exclusive society parties - the epitome of academic respectability who liked nothing more than to be fucked hard by a woman - preferably a younger one _.__

Rebecca shuddered as her orgasm hit and she cried out breathlessly “You beautiful, brilliant girl” 

After regaining her composure, Dr Gorin beckoned to the younger woman “Come here, I want to taste you”

Holtzmann knew at once what her former lover wanted and climbed over to straddle her face, lowering herself on to the Professor’s probing tongue as Rebecca grabbed on to her thighs tightly. 

Holtzmann rode the greedy tongue beneath her, rising and falling in perfect rhythm as Rebecca delved deeper and deeper. Finally her mind was emptying, she could think of nothing apart from the sensation building fast between her legs “yes…oh god, mmmm- uhhhh…oh god…Erin-”

She shuddered violently and rolled away quickly, breathing hard as she looked up at the ceiling.

Dr Rebecca Gorin sat up, slowly wiped her mouth and smirked 

“So that’s her name?”


	2. NaCl (or the one with all the talking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before.
> 
> Abby is packing, Holtz and Erin are flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff after smut?
> 
> I'm doing it wrong ;-)

“Ow! You son of a-” Abby yelled as she caught her hand on the edge of a spare proton pack that she was attempting to bundle into a box in preparation for their move to the Firehouse.

So far, she was the only member of the team that had actually made it to work. Kevin had been given the week off as his sister was visiting from Melbourne _the one time the big lump would actually be useful_ she mused. Patty would be in later as she needed to run some errands and Erin and Holtz were both AWOL. 

She had stopped for a moment to take a drink of water when she heard feet thumping up the stairs, with slow, heavy deliberate steps. She tensed, and cocked her head towards the entrance, half expecting to see Frankenstein's monster appear, when instead Dr Erin Gilbert stumbled through, white as a sheet, wearing huge dark glasses under the hood of her MIT sweatshirt. 

“Ho Ho! Look what the cat dragged in. I was half expecting angry villagers to be running after you with pitchforks” Abby laughed

Erin leaned back dramatically against the wall and swiped her shades off “What?” she asked, completely bewildered.

“ Never mind” Abby chuckled “Good night was it?”

“Not really” Erin huffed “Would you believe that David grabbed MY ass when his WIFE went to the bathroom? What a jerk!”

“Yeah, that’s not too much of a stretch. David’s an asshole” said Abby matter of factly. 

Erin nodded and slung herself down on a chair with a sigh. She picked up Abby’s water bottle and took a long thirsty slug, draining the contents completely.

“So where is everyone? Where’s Patty?”

“She’ll be in later, she had some stuff to do” said Abby turning round. She picked up the empty water bottle shook her head and glared at Erin.

“and um…where’s Holtz?” Erin asked casually

“No idea”

“Abby, I’m worried” said Erin suddenly leaning forward, her face full of concern ”She bailed last night and I’ve sent 5 text messages and she hasn’t replied.”

“Erin, it’s Holtzmann we’re talking about here. The woman has lost 8 cell phones in the time I’ve known her. She probably didn’t even have it with her. My guess is she ended up at Hudson’s picked up a girl and got laid”

“Oh- right, well good…” Erin blushed 

“and speak of the devil…” said Abby gesturing to the door as Holtzmann swaggered in. She was looking particularly dapper today, with a black shirt and pants combo with a bottle green waistcoat and black and white spats.

With her usual salute she acknowledged Erin and Abby “Morning ladies”. Her bright tone undermined by puffy tired eyes. 

“Holtz, where did you go last night? I was worried”

“Ah sorry Gilbert, I hurled in the bathroom so made a sharp exit, must have been those shots we had. Phone battery totally kaput.”she answered airily whilst starting to disassemble one of the ancient PC’s.

“Hmmm” Erin frowned, unconvinced.

Holtzmann walked over to Erin and stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “Pleath forgeeth me?” she pleaded playfully in a silly lispy voice, with big blue puppy dog eyes that begged instant forgiveness.

Erin’s frown changed into a little smirk “I’ll think about it” she said coyly.

They locked eyes for a moment.

“While you’re thinking about it any chance you could help me pack?” shouted Abby from across the room.

“Oh shoot! Sorry Abs. Actually, don’t hate me but I really could do with a coffee from the shop before we start. Can I grab anything for you guys?”

“Yeah how about one of these boxes?” Abby muttered as she heaved a particularly heavy box on top of the pile she had neatly assembled.

“What?”

“ I said a bottle of water, thanks Erin”

“Holtz?” 

“Gilbert, could you-”

“Grab a certain potato based snack, that comes in a tube…oh this big?” Erin interrupted gesturing with her hands

“Ah you know the way to my heart - that would be sweet, thanks” replied Holtzmann with a little wink. 

“Well it would actually be salty ” Erin laughed awkwardly and began to blush “Anyway, so um I’ll just-” she pointed to the door and walked towards it before spinning around at the exit. “I’ll be back…with your snack”. She cocked her fingers like pistols and left.

 _Totally adorkable_ sighed Holtzmann smiling to herself.

Their cute little exchange had not been lost on Abby Yates, who peered over her glasses suspiciously. *Was Erin sweating and blushing just then? Was that an attempt to flirt with Holtzmann?*

Holtzmann started to sort through the mess of tools and pieces of scrap metal on her bench.

“Hey Abby,” she began trying to sound as casual as possible “ I take it Erin’s so happy because she hooked up with that dude, Doctor Adonis whatever-his-name-is?”

“David???” replied Abby incredulously “She wasn’t even going to go to the club because she was worried about why you took off suddenly” 

“Oh” said Holtzmann frowning.

“So where did you go last night anyway?” Abby yelled over as she started to tape up another box.

“Rebecca Gorin’s”

“Seriously?” Abby at once placed the tape gun down and marched over to grab a stool at Holtz’s bench “Does that mean-”

“No no no no no” Holtz shook her head emphatically

“So you didn’t-”

“Oh yeah we did…. four times” Holtz replied with a guilty little smile.

“Wow” said Abby “I thought you had stopped all contact with her?”

“I had”

“I’ll be honest Holtz, I’ve never really understood your whole deal with her, I mean she’s old enou-”

“I don’t think about her age, I never have.” Holtz interrupted “Her brilliance, her fearlessness” she looked down at the chain around her neck and held the pendant in her fingers remembering Erin’s words “Her uniqueness” she smiled. “She opened me up to so many new experiences, made me change the way I thought about myself.”

Abby nodded sympathetically, she’d never known Holtzmann to open up like this before. “What’s the deal with you and Erin. You really like her don’t you?”she continued gently

Holtzmann nodded. “From the moment I saw her”

“Then why don’t you quit the flirting and just ask her out?”

Holtzmann sat down on her stool with a big sigh “I tried last night, I think she was just about to let me down gently, when Dr Hotstuff walked in”

Abby screwed up her face and shook her head dismissively “How did you leave it with Rebecca? Are you going to see her again?”

“She wants to visit my lab in the new place actually. I’d like to run some ideas past her.” Holtzmann replied brightly.

“But you’re not starting anything up with her again? You’re not getting back together?”

The blonde engineer mulled this over for moment “No last night was a one-off. I mean I love Rebecca-” She stopped when she noticed that Abby’s eyes had suddenly focused on something behind her. 

Holtz swivelled her stool around to see Erin standing there with her eyes cast downwards, a tube of Pringles in her outstretched hand. “Here you go” she said flatly, before she turned and walked over to her own work space and quietly began to pack.


	3. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's been avoiding Holtzmann and she's miserable as hell.
> 
> The grand opening of the new 2nd floor lab at the Firehouse gives an opportunity for reconciliation before an unexpected guest pays a visit.
> 
> Who will Holtz end up with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that extra/alternative Gorin scene with "We're dating" that was released this week needs to be disregarded for the purpose of this little tale.

Patty sat hunched over her laptop with a huge grin on her face.

“Hey y’all should see some of the stuff posted on YouTube. It’s unreal man! We’re kicking some serious ghost ass” she beamed. 

Erin looked up from her desk and forced a little smile. 

“There’s a clip of Holtz with over a million hits” added Abby enthusiastically “Have you seen it Erin?”

“Yeah I think so” she replied distantly not lifting her eyes from the A4 note pad in front of her as she scribbled equations. Truthfully she had watched the clip of Holtzmann taking out a dozen ghosts countless times. Someone had filmed it on their cell phone and it had gone viral within days. Their phone had been ringing off the hook with interview requests, so much so that Kevin had gone off on sick leave as it had given him “anxiety issues” and “a really really sore ear”.

Since they had moved to the Firehouse Holtzmann had been holed up in her lab with a strict no visitors policy. She had placed a huge sign on the door stating “Prying Eyes may be liquidised - Keep out”, a little pink post-it stuck underneath with “Love Holtz Xxxx” scrawled across it. Erin wasn’t complaining about this arrangement as she had actively tried to avoid her colleague since she overheard her talking about being in a love with a woman named Rebecca. Recalling that moment still made her stomach churn . _How could she have been so wrong…_

Abby wasn’t making the situation any easier as recently she seemed to sprinkle Holtz anecdotes into every conversation, that’s when she was taking a rare break from giving Erin the 'you know you can tell me anything' chat.

Erin’s resolve to give her full attention to her work was undermined by the multitude of spiral circles and little star shapes etched all over her notepad. Her daydream was suddenly broken by a loud cough originating from the top of the stairs 

Holtzmann was leaning casually against the bannister, with a clipboard in her hand and a proud smirk on her face.

“Ladies and Gentlewomen step right up for the grand opening” she drawled before she turned on her heel and disappeared out of sight again.

Abby immediately rose and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. “ I gotta admit I can’t wait to see what she’s cooking up. She’s a genius. I’ve mentioned she almost got into CERN before right? You coming Erin?” she asked as she passed her friend’s desk.

“Um, I’m really close to a breakthrough actually so I think I better just-”

“What on? The doodle equation? Honey I think that was solved by Dr. I M Procrastinating a few years back” Abby teased.

“Fine, Fine I’ll come.” Erin smiled tearing the page from her pad and tossing it in the waste basket. 

“ You joining us Patty?” Erin asked as she and Abby started to ascend the staircase.

“Baby, I ain’t stepping one foot in there until you two confirm that nothing is glowing, nothing is on fire and nothing is making a scary ass noise” Patty replied with a laugh. 

 

When they entered the lab they were surprised to find a relatively organised workspace. An assortment of machines whirred and beeped busily in the background and at the centre, a workbench contained something akin to a bear trap with misty vertical green beams emanating from it. 

Erin lurked nervously behind Abby, her eyes looking everywhere but at the blonde engineer, when she eventually stole a glance, she found that Holtzmann’s eyes were fixed firmly on her. As Abby babbled on excitedly they held their stare, before Holtzmann broke the tension with a little scrunched up smile and tentative wave. At once Erin melted and returned the smile. She hadn’t realised just how much she had missed being in her company until now.

Holtzmann demonstrated her latest prototype which was equal parts impressive and terrifying and then continued to give her assessment of the Containment Unit. Erin was startled by the sudden appearance of a tall, older woman with a stack of unruly hair. A flicker of recognition sparked in her brain just as Holtzmann casually confirmed the identity of their visitor. Erin’s mouth fell open as everything suddenly clicked into place. _This is Rebecca, and not just any Rebecca but THE Rebecca Gorin, who shook up the world of Physics in the late 70s, the author of several seminal text books, the former Division head of Experimental Nuclear and Particle Physics at MIT, and a woman Erin Gilbert had been totally in awe of for years._ As Holtzmann continued with the introductions Erin zoned out, her thoughts fizzing ferociously in her head… _The Screw U pin…being introduced to Gorin 7 years ago at a conference in Chicago and making a sycophantic idiot of herself… the matching rubber gloves… Wasn’t Gorin married?…Holtzmann loves her…they’re doing a Hi-five…how long has this gone on for?…what age was Holtz when this started?…she seems really happy…_

She was only brought out of her whirlwind when she realised she was being introduced.

“and this is Dr. Erin Gilbert” Holtz beamed proudly

“of course it is” replied Rebecca her eyes examining her from head to toe as she offered her hand to shake.

“Dr. Gorin, it’s um, a pleasure to meet you again. Erin stammered “We met before, but um- you won’t remember. We met in Chicago, Dr Harold Filmore introduced us, I-

“Oh yes, Dr Filmore I know him well. I can’t quite place you, but then I do meet a lot of people-”

“Conferences right? Interjected Abby rolling her eyes and laughing nervously.

“You remember Chicago don’t you Jillian? You didn’t come to the lecture you stayed in the hotel room. Do you remember that Thai place we went to? Wonderful!”

Holtzmann nodded with a little smile, but when she met Erin's gaze she cast her eyes to the floor and shuffled her feet nervously.

Erin was grateful that Patty had entered the lab and the conversation moved on. As Holtz continued to demonstrate her prototypes, she hung back from the group and leaned against the Containment Unit (probably not wise). She noticed Dr. Gorin looking over at her, before placing a hand on the small of Holtz’s back and smirking.

“Guys I’m going up to the roof to get some air” she called out before slipping quickly up the steps.

The view from their new premises was pretty awesome and the light cool breeze felt soothing on her still hot skin. The lump that had formed in her throat caused her to swallow hard, and when she felt her eyes start to moisten, she dug her nails hard into her palms. _Keep it together Gilbert._

She’d have to face the fact that she’d misjudged the situation with Holtzmann. Whatever was going on between them was nothing more than friendship. Holtzmann flirted with her but she flirted with everyone right? But she did seem to- No there was no point dwelling on this, or dwelling on that night in the bar when it seemed like she was finally asking her out. She’d move on from this, she’d have to. 

She couldn’t quite pinpoint the moment when she started to fall for Jillian Holtzmann. She found her rather obnoxious when they first met, but the attention was flattering though she didn’t quite know what to do with it. It was confusing and exciting. She was used to chasing after people, yet this eccentric engineer, unlike anyone she’d ever met before seemed to put her on a pedestal and was so eager to please her.

Of course it _might_ have been after _that_ dream…

She had been fantasising about having a shower with Kevin; his hands running over her wet skin, running lightly over her breasts, over her stomach and then down between her legs. She moaned and turned to kiss him…but instead was looking at a grinning Holtzmann.

She awoke with a start, her heart pounding, her body covered with a thin layer of sweat. She felt her face flush with embarrassment as she tried to process what had just happened. She had struggled to get back to sleep that night. Then she tried something; she let her hand drift down between her legs and she started to think about what she’d like Holtzmann to do to her (it was a fairly extensive list). The effect was frankly astonishing to her, she came hard and fast and had slept like a baby afterwards. This routine had been repeated every night since.

She gave herself a little shake and made her way back down to the lab, pausing on hearing Dr. Gorin’s voice. She peered round the wall and could see that Dr. Gorin and Holtz were now alone together in the lab. Gorin was standing behind Holtz with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Erin wanted to turn away but couldn’t seem to shift her eyes as she watched Gorin run her tongue up Holtzmann’s neck when suddenly the younger woman pulled away. 

“What? Is this because of her?” Rebecca asked with slight irritation.

“Yeah, it’s because of her and her name is Erin. E-R-I-N” she said with annoyance.

“Sorry. That was rude of me. I just want you to be happy Jillian. She’s attractive enough and actually I do know her work - she’s a very talented Physicist, it’s just she seems a bit-”

“What?”

“Well to be frank. Timid”

“Timid? Timid!!!”Holtzmann laughed manically and clapped her hands together.

“The woman saved my life from a possessed Stay Puft balloon. She freaking threw herself into a portal to save Abby when the calculations were let me tell you, NOT in her favour. She’s probably the bravest person I know, she’s magnificent!”

Holtzmann started to pace the lab. 

Rebecca raised her eyebrows at this outburst and continued.

“These other…dalliances you’ve had over the years, I really don’t mean to be dismissive but do they really know what you need, can they really fulfil you? She walked over to the smaller woman and stopped her pacing, lifting her chin gently as she looked down at her. 

“I know you. I know what’s going on up here” as she tapped her forehead.

Holtzmann closed her eyes. “Rebecca, I- I’m, I can’t, I-”

The older woman stopped her by gently kissing her forehead. She smiled, nodded and then moved away picking up her handbag from the table. 

“Rebecca?” Holtz moved forward, clasped her mentor’s hand between hers and kissed it hard. 

“I know” said Rebecca gently

As she made for the exit she turned and cast her eyes around the lab. 

“This really is extraordinary work Jillian. I am proud of you. No limits remember?” and with that she gave a little two finger salute and left. 

Holtzmann stood for a moment, before she repeated the salute to the closed door. 

She was suddenly aware of feet slowly moving down the stairs as Erin came into view. 

Her face lit up in a huge smile “Hey there Gilbert”

Erin walked over and threw her arms around the startled engineer grabbing her in tight hug.

“Erin. Not that this isn’t nice but you’re crushing me”. 

“Oh sorry”

“So, I was wondering-”

“YES!”

“Wait what? What are you saying yes to?”

“Whatever you were going to ask me”

“Really? Doesn’t that leave you a little vulnerable ” Holtzmann asked suggestively with a little waggle of her eyebrows

“It would still be yes”

Erin leaned in for a kiss, slow and tentative at first, but when Holtz introduced her tongue she groaned loudly and pushed the blonde against the workbench, her hands grabbing frantically at her shirt. Holtz suddenly pulled from the kiss and looked apprehensively to the Ghost Catcher on the bench behind her. “Seriously we should probably, um move unless you wanna go to Michigan”

“Let’s go on our date”

“To Michigan???” 

Erin rolled her eyes and grabbed the engineer's ass

“My apartment - now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the previous comments. It really gives good pointers as to what is working and what is not. 
> 
> As always any thoughts are welcome.


End file.
